Are You My New Mama?
by ihli
Summary: When you have two dads, what do you call them? Follows All For Him although this is an angst free zone.


**A/N **

**Title:** **Are You My New Mama?**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** **T/Implied Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: When you have two dads, what do you call them? Follows All For Him although this is an angst free zone.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, This is just a bit of fluffy happiness. I hope it makes you smile. **

**I want to acknowledge tteokbokki (dot) wordpress (dot) com (slash) 2008 (slash) 06 (slash) 13 (slash) 45-ways-to-say-dad-in-different-languages for the incredibly helpful list of how to say Dad in many different languages.**

**This is set in my Reality TV universe and follows All For Him **

**Thanks to for RogueStorm84 for Beta'ing this! All mistakes are mine.**

Are You My New Mama?

"Sign here."

Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid picked up the pen and signed his name with a flourish, his heart pounding with excitement. It felt like it had taken forever to deal with all of the paperwork, issues, and legal ramifications required to get to this point. But it had, in fact, only taken eighteen days. It would have been seventeen if they had not been on a case in Iowa until late yesterday.

But it was done. Spencer looked at Aaron, smiled and then wrapped his arms around Jack, their son. His son. It was official, legal, and signed. Spencer had adopted Jack. He and Aaron were now co-parents; they shared rights as Jack's legal guardians.

"Uncle Spencer, are you my new Mama?"

Spencer stared at Jack for a moment, surprised by the question. The unexpected things that came out of Jack's mouth never ceased to amaze the young genius.

Spencer crouched down in front of Jack so they were at the same level. "No one will ever replace your mama, wherever she is, she will always love you."

"I know that! I just wondered what I should call you now. I already have a daddy it would be confusing if I called you both that. But daddy explained it to me. You aren't my uncle, you're my parent." The young child seemed so grown up as he earnestly explained his issue.

"Oh…well we can pick something. There are lots of different ways to say daddy. You could call me sire?"

"Sire? What are we breeding horses?" Aaron asked with a wry grin.

"Aaron, Sire is a perfectly good synonym for daddy."

"I don't like Sire it's too much like Sir."

"Okay. In Persian they say pedar. How about that?" Spencer asked.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, his brows drawn close as he tapped his lip with his index finger. "Tell me some others."

"In Yiddish they say tatti, in German they say banketi." Spencer settled in for a prolonged discussion.

"Uh Huh." Jack continued to look pensive.

"In Maori they say haakoro. In Hebrew they say abba."

"Any more?" Jack gazed at Spencer.

"Lots, in Nepali they say buwa. In Dutch they say vader."

"Vader? Like Darth Vader in Star Wars? That's so cool! Can I call you Vader?"

Spencer's eyes lit up in excitement. Aaron knew he had to step in. "You are not calling your father Vader. Pick another name."

Aaron sighed as the two faces he loved most fell, lips thrust in practically identical pouts.

Then Jack perked up. "I know! I'll call you papa."

"Papa? Are you sure Jack? There are so many more exotic names."

"Ben at school calls his dad, papa. Please?"

Spencer wanted to shake his head. He had liked the idea of haakoro. But he couldn't deny his son this. "You can call me papa."

"Yea! I love you papa."

"I love you too, Jack." Spencer hugged his young son again and then they brought Jack's other father into the embrace for a family hug.

"I think a celebration is in order. Shall we head to TGI Fridays?"

"Yes Daddy. Can I get the blue drink?"

"Yes Jack," his fathers answered together. Then Spencer continued. "But just one, they have a lot of sugar in them."

"Okay papa."

The End


End file.
